nktownfandomcom-20200213-history
Keela Montgomery
Keela Montgomery is the daughter of Derek Shepherd and Addison Montgomery. She is also the big sister of Jensen Montgomery . Her best friend is Curtis Benson . EARLY LIFE Keela Montgomery was born on 11th September 2001 at Seattle Grace Hospital to mother, Addison Montgomery. She weighed 5lbs 8oz and was a remarkably healthy baby for being born 2 months early. Keela was five years old when her parents, Addison & Derek had their second child Jensen and, like most young children with a new sibling, became rather jealous of the attention, from her parents, the new baby was receiving.On one occasion when Jensen was only 3, Keela's notorious jealousy got the better of her and she threw a monster truck at him but she was made to apoligize and was punished for her out-of-control actions and fortunately no inicident so severe has ever been repeated. Keela has a close friendship with Olivia's son Curtis, who is the same age as Keela and they have been best friends all their lives. However, it has been suggested, or perhaps more teased, that the pair have mutual feelings for each other although the two youngsters are quick to deny it at all times. Keela attends St. Leonards primary school where she met Patsy Burke Shepherd , the daughter of Juliet Burke and Jack Shepherd. Patsy is a year older than the other children and seems to believe that makes her more mature when in reality she is ultimately the most childish of the lot. Patsy influences the other children and Keela in particular, who looks up to her and seems to admire her cheek which is seen by the others as courage and bravery. Keela has a good relationship with her teacher of seven years, Paige Matthews, and considers her to be a friend. Keela trusts Paige and has in the past confinded in her issues that she would not even share with Curtis regardless of how close they are. Recently, it has been noticed that Keela has become more out-spoken and her previous sweetness is gradually fading bit by bit. She shows a disregard for authority and is becoming more troubled as a result. She has been scolded at school and has been the bain of her parents lives. Her temper has been an issue for her and she finds it hard not to clash out when in distress or fustrated. However, her firm friendship with Curtis has stayed strong and has perhaps improved as the two have a lot in common with one another. PERSONAL LIFE Keela is a friendly and humerous girl with a bright personality and a good sense of humour. She is extremely intelligent and does well in school. She has a lot of friends; Curtis, who is her best friend, Finn Spade , Patsy Burke Shepherd , Kody Austen and Dale Mitchell and she is apparentely 'One of the lads.'? The bunch are usually getting up to no good like such as the time when they ditched nursery under Patsy's command and escaped to the local swing park. Keela has a difficult relationship with her younger brother and brands him 'A wee idiot.' However, the situation between them appears to be gradually improving and it is apparent they have become closer. Keela took her parents' break-up very well indeed and, in actual fact, welcomed Meredith, Derek's new girlfriend, into her life. She developed a tight bond with Meredith and against all odds, the two are very much friends. When Derek first got together with Meredith she attempted to make a perfect impression apon his children, and Keela in particular, and she entertained them with nights at the shows and swimming trips after school. This made her instantly popular with Keela and Jensen and when Meredith was injured during the shooting, Keela was desperate to visit her in hospital. However, after Keela's notorious parents night report, Addison went back to Derek's house after being offered to come in for a bit and Keela took this as a radical opportunity to get her parents back together although she still wanted Meredith to be a part of their family. She and Jensen took took photographs of the night in question where, Addison fell asleep on the couch and Derek looked after her, and she then sent them to Curtis and threatened Derek that she would ultimately send them to Meredith too. Although the photos were indeed innocent, Derek was not sure Meredith would be pleased or even believe him when he said that nothing at all happened between them. Keela's parents night appointment made her unpopular with her parents who were displeased and of course in shock at how their daughter behaved in class. Keela swore her innocence but Addison had a talk with Keela and made her promise that her attitude and behaviour would vastly improve. This, she did keep her word and she started to clean up her act at school and also, she stopped harrassing Jensen due to his supposeed confidence issue his teacher alledgedly picked up on at school. Category:Character Category:School Pupil Category:Children